A story about a boy with a scar
by Raiyne Crow
Summary: Harry isn't quite what anyone expected, and just how will being sorted into Slytherin effect the wizarding world? Future Slash Yaoi paring! Rating M just in case!
1. Prologue

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Prologue**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Vernon Dursley was sat at the kitchen table reading his daily magazine, looking up to occasionally smile indulgently at his son as he wailed at his mother whom was trying to get him to eat his breakfast.

_Just to think we nearly got stuck with that little freak! _He let out a chuckle at the thought, oh how he was lucky he'd managed to get rid of the little freak.

Now Vernon Dursley wouldn't say he was a _cruel_ man, but even he would say that everyone (himself included) had their limits, and having kept that freak of a child would of been pushing too far, so he did the best thing he could do, and gave the child to a family who would appreciate him.

He was going to leave the child at an orphanage but Petunia had something to say about that.

"I may not want the little brat, and I may have not gotten along with my sister, but if I was in her shoes I wouldn't want our little Dudders being left at an orphanage."

So with that Vernon decided to look for a couple who may of wanted children and he was in luck, across the road and a few doors down a couple was moving home, he remembered Petunia saying how the 'poor unfortunate' couple had recently suffered a miscarriage, and that the young woman was unlikely to bare children ever again.

So in a way, Vernon Dursley was not a cruel man, he had given a couple a child they craved and a young boy a family to love him, surely that wasn't bad?

Besides what was _he_ supposed to do with the child? Lock him in the closet under the stairs?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you will like this story, just so you know updates will be completely random, please R&R.

(P.S: Not my first story, most of my stories are under the name of CrowsAce and JustAnotherShittyDayInParadise, feel free to go check out those accounts)

~Crow


	2. A letter for Harry

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter One: A letter for Harry **

**A/N:** I feel I should just mention that Harry knows he's adopted and that his parents renamed him Harrison James Lewis Thompson, and his father's name is Lewis Thompson and his mum's name is Megan Thompson… just some little information you may want to know… or not *shrugs*

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, all chapters will at least be 1,000 words or more

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Harry James Potter

The second largest bedroom

333 christmas cottage

The midlands.

Harry stared at the letter, he had never actually received one before, well one that wasn't from the school he went to.

As he looked at the letter in his hands, he slowly made his way into the kitchen, placing the other letters onto the table in front of his father before seating himself down in his usual seat.

He flipped the envelope over and traced the wax seal on the other side.

_Hogwarts, what is Hogwarts?_

His mother walked over to the table placing a plate containing a full english breakfast in front of his father and himself then sat down with her own, finally looking up she noticed what was in her son's hand

"Harrison? What you got there?"

Looking up at his mum, he handed her the letter, "Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts?"

His mother took the letter shaking her head in confusion and began to tear open the letter, her eyes narrowed as she read through, once she finished a bubble of laughter escaped her, as she passed the letter over to her curious husband.

"A school of magic Lewis, he's been invited to a school of magic."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the letter in his fathers hand. _So thats what I can do._

"What kind of joke is this?" his mother asked his father, holding back her scoffs.

Lewis looked over at his wife as he said, "What if it's not a joke? What if its true… I mean it would explain why he can understand snakes."

"Honey, Harry can't understand them he just… gets them, you know like the dog whisperer except Harry's the snake whisper."

"Ok then what about the time he somehow managed to change his teachers hair colour to blue?"

"A clever well thought out prank I'll give him that."

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked between both of his parents, his mother always believed what he could do was skills, talent, and a clever brain, however his father always believed it was magic.

Perhaps his father was right.

Looking over at his father he noticed the man was staring quizzically at him.

"What do you think of it Harry?"

Harry took a moment to think it all through.

"Well… it is curious that they know my original name, so perhaps my other parents went there… I mean you have to admit it would explain alot."

Lewis grinned and turned back to face his rather amused wife, "You see, I think Harry should reply, and ask for someone to come to explain it to him, if it works then we should soon find out, if not then well we know it's a hoax."

The woman shook her head laughing lightly, causing her blonde curl to come loose from her ponytail, turning to face her son, her hazel eyes shone with amusement, "Well Harrison, do you want to send a reply, via owl by the way, if I'm not mistaken."

"I guess I can write a reply… maybe there's an owl outside waiting."

"Well before you and your dad get anymore silly idea's finish your breakfast, then you can go play with the owls."

Both males glared half heatedly at the chortling woman.

_I guess it does seem a little outlandish, but its worth giving it a shot._

* * *

Both harry and his father were now in his room writing out a reply, so far nothing sounded right, but finally Harry managed to come up with something that sounded more mature.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall **_

_**If what you say is true, and this is not just some made up hoax, then may I please request that you send someone to prove you are being truthful and that can explain things to me and my family, and if that is the case then yes, I would be glad to be excepted into your school of witchcraft and wizardry. **_

_**Your's sincerely, **_

_**Harrison James Lewis Thompson (aka Harry James Potter)**_

Handing his father the reply to read over Harry walked over to the window to open it before turning back to his father.

"Will it do?"

His father nodded and handed the letter back over to him, "Yes Harry it should be fine, see if there's an owl out there waiting… admittedly that does sound a bit farfetched… but you never know."

Harry and his father laughed a bit, Harry lent out the window slightly looking around for any signs of an owl.

"Umm… I have my reply for Hogwarts… If there's an owl there…"

Just as he said this an owl came sweeping down from a nearby tree, giving a little hoot in greeting then sticking out its leg waiting for the reply.

His father walked over in shock and stared at the owl. "It's got a little pouch around its ankle, kind of like a homing pigeon."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, placing his reply in said little pouch; the owl gave another hoot then flew off.

"How long do you think it will be till I hear back?"

"I don't know Harry… hopeful it will be soon. Come on, lets go tell your mother that an owl actually did come and take your reply away!"

Rolling his eyes at his fathers childish behaviour, the ten year old began to follow him out the room, stopping to glance back at the window, and stare at the owl that was now starting to fade into the horizon.

_Magic indeed._

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I know nothing really interesting happened but next chapter will hopefully be more interesting. Please R&R

Also thank you to everyone who followed and faved this, and thank you YukiKyo for reviewing, I hope this chapter was a little longer for you. The next chapters should start getting longer just now.

~Crow


	3. Professor Snape

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter two: Professor Snape**

**A/N:** I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also all chapters will at least be a 1,000 words or more long.

_People's thoughts_

* * *

A scowling man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began walking down the drive of Christmas cottage.

He had been ordered by Dumbledore to go see the annoying Potter brat and explain everything to him. only Merling knows why _he_ had to be the one to do so.

Professor McGonagall had said she will go, but Dumbledore insisted that Snape should be the one to go.

He expected the Potter brat to be exactly like his father, snotty, arrogant, causing chaos in everyone lives, heck he even expected to see the exact replica of James Potter, except with Lily's eyes.

Boy was he shocked when he meet the young boy.

Knocking on the door, he waited impatiently for someone to answer, the door opened revealing a petite blonde woman, she eyed his clothing curiously before her eyes widened.

"Am I to assume you are professor Snape?" The woman inquired, her voice was soft giving way to the fact she was hardly believing what she was seeing. Surely her husband couldn't of been right?

"Indeed I am, I'm here to see one Harry Potter."

"Harrison.. his name is Harrison Thompson."

The man merely raised his eyebrows, the rest of his expression remained stoic.

Moving to the side and opening the door wider, the woman smiled and gestured for the man to come inside and go into the living room.

Severus stepped into the house and into the room, eyeing the two sat on the couch, a man around his thirties sat on the edge of his seat, some kind of control in his hand as he stared, mouth slightly open, at the muggle device that has moving pictures on it.

Next to the man sat a boy, with dark hair that had a slight red tint to it, the boy was short and lithe, currently he had his head bent over a book that he was reading.

Snape, of course, assumed that this could perhaps be Potter brother.

However that thought was soon discarded when the woman walked in.

"Harrison, Lewis, this is professor Snape, and I'm Megan by the way." Both of the males on the couch looked up with curious eyes at the man.

Severus barely managed to contain his gasp of surprise,_ he looks just like Lily._

He had expected to see a carbon copy of the boys father, the only thing he seemed to inherit from his birth father would be the fact that his hair was slightly messy, however Snape had a feeling it would be more easier to control and neaten than his fathers had been (if he had even tried).

Lewis stood up and walked over to the man, holding his hand out for the other to shake, which he did with slight hesitancy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Indeed," Severus glanced over at the curious boy, before looking back to the boys 'parents'.

"As I'm sure you know I'm here to talk to -"

"Thompson. My name's Thompson, but you can call me Harrison."

"Well then… Harrison… as you know I am professor Snape, and I have been sent by the Headmaster of Hogwarts school to explain certain matters with you."

Harry nodded and nodded towards his parents, "Can they stay and listen?"

Snape gave a quick nod of their head, "Yes as it affects them now too."

All three shot him curious looks. As Harry's mum suggest that they head into the kitchen, Harry can't help but wonder what professor Snape wishes to talk about, he had a feeling it wasn't just about magic.

As they sat down around the table, Harry's mum went to put the kettle on. Severus was the first to speak once Megan set down the cups of tea.

"As I'm sure you have figured out by now, we have the ability to use magic-"

"Prove it."

Snape stared at the boy with raised eyebrows, _why did that sound familiar?_

Reaching into the pocket of his robe he pulled out his wand, and with a wave green and blue swirls burst from the wand.

Harry and his family watched with wide eyes, it took a moment for them to realise that the swirls were actually snakes.

Ending the spell Snape spoke once more, "As I was saying, we have the ability to use a magic as do a number of individuals, in fact we have a whole magical community, I'm sure you will soon be able to read all about it once you have purchased your school books, not to mention you will learn all about the magical world in your lessons.

"Today we shall be visiting a place called Diagon Alley, there you will be able to purchase all the things you need for school there."

Harry nodded in understanding, to be quite honest what he wanted to do was to jump up and down with joy at the thought of going to a magic school; he wondered what the school would be like.

"Professor, what is the school like?"

"The school is a castle located in scotland, in order to get there is to go by train, your ticket should be in the letter you have received, also to get to the train you must pass through a magical barrier that is in between nine and ten. The school itself is split into four houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"I am the head of house for Slytherin, professor Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff, professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw and professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor.

Each of these houses have unique traits, and you are judged on which of these traits that you have before you are sorted. Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Gryffindor for the brash and brave, Ravenclaw for those with brains and an eagerness to learn and Slytherin for the cunning and sly.

"Of course you could be sorted into one house and still have other traits, however that is he how the hat sorts you. The hat, which is just known as the sorting hat, was an ordinary hat that all four founders-whom you shall soon learn about-placed a piece of themselves in and magically enchanted to sort the various students."

Harry took a moment to process all the information.

He had a feeling that he would either be sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, he was not loyal enough to be considered for Hufflepuff, and he was never brash so that left Gryffindor out.

Plus he had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy in those to particular houses.

Harry gave the professor another nod in understanding.

"How do the lessons work?"

"On the first morning you will all be given a schedule for all your classes, as a first year you will be taking Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration. Of course you will soon find out things for yourself once you start."

Once more Harry nodded in understanding, giving the professor a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me all this professor, and taking time out of your, what I am sure is a very busy schedule."

Snape gave a nod, he was quite surprised the boy was thanking him, this boy was turning out quite different than he thought, but of course it was too early to judge yet, he could just be being polite because of his family.

"Perhaps we should finish our cups of tea, then I can take us to Diagon Alley."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well first of just want to say that I can't believe how many of you guys have faved and followed this story, thank you all so much! And also thank you to LGilbert1982, fifespice, anime-zombie14, and 'Guest' for the reviews :3

Anyway, how was this chapter? Admittedly there was quite a bit of dialogue on Snape's part, but I figured if he was explaining things, he would explain pretty much everything and get it all out of the way, you know?

I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, next chapter Diagon Alley!

~Crow


	4. Diagon Alley

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter three: Diagon Alley**

**A/N:** I just want to say, as I was reading the last chapter I noticed there were words missing, and when I looked back on the document I was working on and saw that the words were there… then I checked how many words were on the doc manager compared to the page… turns out between copying it from my word doc onto the site words are going missing, which is both random and annoying, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience TT_TT

Also there may be some script from the first book, not a lot mind you, just a little bit at the beginning… anything from the book will be _**written like this ok?**_

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also all chapters will at least be a 1,000 words or more long.

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Snape had flood them all of them to the leaky cauldron, it saved him time having to apparate them all there, plus apparating muggles could be rather tricky, it was much more easier and safer going by fire place, and he was lucky enough that that the Thompsons had a fireplace in their living room.

Harry gazed around the quaint little pub, there were a few people at the tables, drinking, eating and chatting idly.

"Oh, hello professor Snape," they all turned to face the bartender who was looking at them all with a slight puzzled expression, "The usual?"

Snape sneered slightly and shook his head no.

"Not today Tom, I'm showing Mr. Pot-Thompson and his family here around."

Snape quickly changed his mind on introducing the boy as Mr. Potter, the bartender and the occupants of the bar would have been all over the boy, and Severus didn't think that the fame would do well for this boys head judging by who his father was, however he was slowly proving to be the polar opposite of James Potter, though perhaps the boy did have some of his traits, it was only natural after all.

The bartender smiled and looked at Harry, "First year at Hogwarts young man?"

Harry smiled politely back, and replied an affirmative, even though he thought the answer was obvious and that it was a stupid question.

Snape then led them all out to the back to a small courtyard. They all watched with a mix of confusion and curiosity as the man began tapping the bricks in a certain pattern, three up and two across.

The family watched in amazement as the wall forms into a small hole at first but then forms a large archway.

"And this is Diagon Alley."

_**Harry wished he had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before.**_

_**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once.**_

Snape watched the boy curiously, up until now the boy seemed rather reserved and mature for his age, now however his excitement was plainly clear to see.

"First I suggest you get fitted for your robes and then feel free to look around. When you and your family are done you can meet me back at the leaky cauldron."

With that the family watched as the man walked away his robes billowing out behind him.

There was a moments pause before Harry's dad spoke up, "He reminds me of Batman."

Both Harry and his mother shared a look, rolling their eyes at Lewis's immatureness.

"Your professor's right Harrison," stated his mother, completely ignoring what her husband said and his now pouty expression from being ignored, "We best get you fitted first, then when they are sorting out your clothes we can take a look around and then come back to them."

Nodding his head in agreement they went into the robe store and was meet with a kind looking woman who was smiling pleasantly at them then glanced down at Harry.

"Hogwarts dear?" He gave the woman a nod, "We have another student being fitted at the back, follow me please and you can join him and we'll get you fitted as well."

Harry followed the lady to the back of the shop where a pale boy with pale blonde hair was stood being measured himself.

The boy looked over at him, a slight snoot expression on his face.

"Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes." Harry was beginning to wonder if there may just be other wizarding school's, then could have slapped himself in his face for his obliviousness, _of course theres bound to be other magical schools! Probably all around the world!_

The boy spoke up once more, unaware of Harry's inner ranting.

"I'm hoping to be sorted into Slytherin myself, you?"

Harry looked at one of the workers as she walked over with a tape measure and began measuring him.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure myself, either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be fine with me but at the end of the day its the hat's decision."

Harry peered over at the boy to see him nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Yes I suppose you're right it will be the hats final decision, however my family's been in Slytherin for generations, so chances are I will be there, my name's Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

The boy held out his hand to him, shaking his hand he replied.

"I guess I have two names, my adopted name Harrison Thompson and then my original name Harry Potter, but I suppose you can just call me Harry"

He had watched at the boys eyes narrowed as he said his first last name, however when he said his original last name the boys eyes widened in disbelief before a calculating look took place instead.

"Well Harry, I hope we will become friends, and I do believe either Slytherin or Ravenclaw will be the best houses for you.

"Yes, maybe while we are at school you can teach me about certain things about the wizarding world they may not teach at school."

The boy nodded, opening his mouth to reply, however he was cut off when the one who was measuring Harry spoke up first.

"Ok sweetie thats you done."

Nodding he hoped of the stall to look at the blonde boy.

"I guess I'll see you around school then. Goodbye Draco."

"Yes I think we shall. See you later Harry."

As Harry and his family were walking out the store they passed a blonde man and whom must of been his wife, they sneered in disgust as his parents went by, and couldn't help but narrow his eyes at them.

The man noticed him then and smirked down curly, hoping to merlin that this _filthy mudblood_ hadn't been anywhere near his son.

Harry reached up his hand to move his hair out of his eyes slightly, as he did so the man glanced at his head and his eyes widened at the lightning shaped scar on his head, causing Harry to self consciously let his hair fall back onto his face.

As they left the building he turned once last time to see the boy hugging his mother and pointing excitedly to where he had just left.

His gaze traveled up and landed on curious and calculating grey eyes, the man shot him a smirk before turning to speak to his son.

Harry quickly caught up with his family, so many thought were racing through his head.

* * *

Once there shopping was complete they meet back up with Severus in the pub, he was sat at a table, reading one of the newspapers that had moving pictures, _another reason to love magic, the can make photo's move! _

The man looked up, raising an eyebrow as he noticed all the bags the three were carrying.

"Are you already to leave?"

"Not quite yet professor, I feel there's something you are not telling us."

Harry sat down on the chair next to the man, while his mother and father sat in the remaining seats, wondering where the son was going with this.

"And pray tell what makes you think I have forgotten to inform you of anything?"

"Well, when you came around our house this morning I asked you if my parents could listen to what you had to say too, and you said, and I quote, 'Yes as it affects them now too.' and something is telling me that when you said this, you were implying a little more than just magic."

He watched as a look of shock flashed across the man's face before his mask fell back into place.

A defeated sigh escaped the man.

"I'm not entirely certain if I should be the one to explain this to you all… However I see there isn't much of a choice in the matter."

Severus took a deep breath, collecting his thought and emotions together, trying to think of the best way to explain things.

"I suppose I'll start from a few months before you were born… You see back then there was a Dark Lord who had been terrorising over Britain for a good few many years, he seemed unstoppable, nothing could stop him and nobody could take him down… Until you.

You see a few months before you were born a prophecy was made-don't ask me what as I don't know the full extent of it-stating that boy born at the end of the seventh month will be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord.

There was two possible families, both we expecting, so both went into hiding, then finally came the day of the birth, you came first, born just as the seventh month died, and the other child was born as the eighth month began.

Now that it was clear who the prophesied one was, your family hid away from the world completely, only in contact with their most closest friends.

Of course little did they know, that it was one of their closest friend that went and sold them out to the Dark Lord."

He paused in his story to inspect his captive audience, the boys parents were looking at him with wide eyes, the boy was looking at him through curious green, there was another emotion in there that he couldn't quite read.

It was then he noticed that most of the pub had gone silent to listen to his tale of the most famous boy who lived.

"It was on all Hallows eve when the Dark Lord came to take you away from the land of living, he had found out your location a lot earlier, however he thought it seemed more fitting to end a life on halloween night.

Your father was the first to go, I've been told that he stayed downstairs to face the Dark Lord, to bind you and your mother more time to get away.

You mother was next, she had placed you into the crib and stood in front of you, to shield you from the wrath of the Dark Lord, it's said that she begged him to take her life instead of your own; no one stands in the way of the Dark Lord, not even a mother.

He ended her life, and went to end yours."

Harry waited for the man to continue…

"What happened?"

Snape sneered at the boy in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious… you survived."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys how was this chapter?

Again I'm sorry if there's any words missing from this… I have no idea why thats happening. I was supposed to have this chapter out a few days ago, but I had to deal with some personal issues… and I'm sorry if its a little meh, but I only just finished and the time is half eleven at night, so meh.

Thank you all for the faves and follows :)

And thank you for all those who have reviewed: naruchan84, geetac, TecknaTeckna, pinkmonkey36, aspygirlredo, delenda est c. It means a lot, and I promise I will finish this story, though I may not update as frequently as I have so far, it all depends.

Please R&R.

~Crow


	5. The train ride and the sorting

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter four: The train ride and the sorting**

**A/N:** I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

_People's thoughts_

**_Script from the stories or movies_**

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

His conversation with professor Snape the other day still in his mind.

After they had returned home and professor Snape had left, he had gone through all the history books he had purchased as well as a few others, all of them containing information about the Dark Lord and his followers that he had labeled as "Death Eaters", and many various theories on how he was the only known survivor of the killing curse.

What worried him about the situation was how he was famous for it, for something he could not remember, for something that he probably couldn't even control, for surviving a curse meant to kill him and supposedly "killed" one of the most powerful wizards known in the last century, and now they had dubbed him as the-boy-who-lived.

And that's what troubled him.

What if this Dark Lord wasn't gone?

What if some other Dark Lord or equally bad being arrises?

They would expect him to take care of it, heck all of the books he has read says he's a hero and a protector… _I certainly hope nobody judges me as such, I mean surely they know as a mere baby it must of been all a fluke…_

Rolling over he let a small sigh, he highly doubted that, they would all have expectations for him, unfortunately for them they will be sorely disappointed, he was no hero, and nor was he out to prove himself to anyone, he just hoped no one would force him to be what they wanted him to be.

He had also read up more on the school and found that it had a rather _interesting_ history, he was rather curious about the founders and once he was at Hogwarts he planned on looking more into it, especially with Slytherin, he felt there was more to the founders "banning muggleborns", to him they made it seem like the man was evil, but if you really thought about it that didn't seem like the case… but before he could really make a correct assumption he need to gather more information, then see if his hypothesis was correct, though he believed he was.

He had also purchased a few journals for school, so of course he had written down a lot of his thoughts and gathered information and had already filled up over half of them already.

But surprisingly, all that wasn't the reason why he couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow he was heading to the train station and heading to Hogwarts, and this left him feeling both nervous and excited, a mixture that created butterflies in his stomach.

Harry was distracted by his thoughts when he heard a tapping at his window, looking over he saw a snowy white owl looking in expectantly.

Smiling he got off his bed and went over to open the window and let the owl in; he had gotten her the other day from Diagon Alley.

At first his mother was against it, however after a lot of persuading and convincing on his part he was finally allowed to purchase her.

He had named her Hedwig.

"Hello girl. Looking forward for tomorrow?"

The owl gave an affirmative hoot, nibbling on his finger before flying off to her cage to sleep.

Sighing once more he closes the window and heads back to bed, hoping to at least get a few hours sleep before the next day.

* * *

Harry and his family tried to contain their shock, (well he and his mother did, his father on the other hand was openly gawking at the site before him) they had found the barrier and all at the same time went through it, eyes closed as the expected to crash into the wall, only to open them and stare in shock at the sight they saw before them.

A red steam engine practically glowing on the tracks, there was only a few people milling around, though that wasn't so surprising as they were rather early.

"Well lets get you loaded onto the train."

Harry gave a nod at his father, who began pushing the trolley with his luggage and Hedwig on, his mother had her hands on his shoulders, holding on perhaps a little too tightly, not wanting too let go.

"You don't have to go Harrison, you could also go to Midvale second school instead."

Harry turned to look up at his mother who was holding back her tears, "I can't mum, I _need_ to go to this school."

His mother sighed, not looking too pleased with his decision but nodded in understanding.

"I know you do baby." With that she pulled him into a hug.

"I promise to write as often as I can, and I'll visit you as often as allowed."

His mum smiled sadly down at him, "I know you will baby… Oh, I'm gonna miss you!"

She pulled him into another hug, this one was a little more bone crushing; placing a kiss on his head she released him and took a step back, she gave him another smile as the tears began falling down her face.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to the sad yet prideful eyes of his father.

Smiling down at his son, the man said "You're gonna be OK son."

Smiling back Harry replied, "I know I will be dad."

Once again Harry was pulled into a hug this time by his father.

Pulling away his father said in a mocking stern voice, "Now go on, get on that train and don't come back till you graduate, it's about time you give me and your mother some peace and quiet and alone time."

His father joked, letting out a chuckle he replied, "Aye, aye sir."

Getting on the train and into the cab where his father had loaded his trunk, he opened the window so he could say goodbye to his family till he saw them for christmas break.

He had a feeling it would be a rather _hectic_ time till then.

* * *

The train had just left the station when the door to the cab opened and a red headed boy opened the door.

"_**Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."**_

Harry gave the boy a soft smile and a nod.

"Of course."

"Thanks." The boy smiled gratefully back. "So, what's your name?"

"Harry, and your's?"

"Ron."

Harry held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

As the boys shook hands the cab doors slide open again, revealing a girl with brown bushy hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad? I'm looking for one, you see a boy named Neville lost one."

The boy Ron shook his head while Harry said, "No we haven't sorry."

The girl looked at him before her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you? I've read about you in the books of course." He could practically hear Ron's head whip around to face him, and he didn't have to look over to see that his expression was probably one of shook.

Before the girl could speak again Ron spoke up first.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?"

He just shrugged as he said, "I didn't think it mattered, plus my name's Harrison Thompson now."

"But in the books-" Harry interrupted the girl before she could finish.

"You shouldn't always believe what you read, not without getting comparisons from all sides of the story."

"Oh but I have read many books with various stories on what happened!"

"Exactly. All of them have different _stories_ on what _could of_ happened, but none of them know what _actually _happened, and the only witness to the whole thing just happened to be a baby at the time, and all I really remember is a flash of green light." He didn't mention that he also remembered hearing high pitched laughter.

Ron's eyes were wide as he revealed what little he remembered of that night, and the girl had a curious look on her face.

It was Ron who spoke up next, "So what do you think happened that night then? Why did you survive?"

Shrugging he said, "To be honest I think it was just a mere fluke… however I also think there is a lot more to this story than there seems."

Turning to face the girl he asked, "Who are you by the way?"

The girls eyes widen as a light blush crept across her face, "Oh how terribly rude of me, I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry gave a nod and a small smile, "Well as you know I'm Harry Thompson.. or Potter, and this is Ron…"

"Oh I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley, but you can just call me Ron."

Hermione smiled, showing two rather large front teeth, "So what houses do you guys think you'll be in? I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for myself."

"Gryffindor for me I guess, my whole family has been sorted there."

Harry noted the saddened tone in his new friend's (could he be called "friend"?) voice.

"You do know that just because they were doesn't mean you have to be, you can be sorted somewhere entirely different just speak with the sorting hat when it sorts you."

Ron's eyes once again widen, this time however it seems to be both shock and annoyance.

"Hat! My brother said we have to fight trolls!"

Hermione gave him a well-that's-just-stupid look and said, "That's a bit of a mean trick to pull on their little brother isn't it?... Maybe Gryffindor isn't for me… what about you Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, either Ravenclaw, like yourself, or Slytherin."

Both stared at him in shock, Harry had a feeling he would have to get used to all the shocked looks he was getting.

"Slytherin?" Ron's warrie voice questioned, "Are you sure Harry?"

The boy nodded, he had of course read all about the _negativity_ that was directed towards that particular house.

"Yes, and I know what you both are thinking, but its like what I said, you can't believe everything you read without knowing _all_ sides of the story… I'm going to assume that you all know my parents were betrayed by one of their closest friends?"

They both nodded.

"And do you know who it was?"

Both replied "Sirius Black."

"Do you know what house he was in?"

Silence meet his question.

"I'm going to take that as a know… Sirius Black was in Gryffindor…"

He could tell by their blank faces that they had gone into a "shock overload".

"Don't judge someone based on their house… or by their blood."

"Why by their blood?" Both Ron and Hermione jumped as a fourth voice called out, they turned to find a pale blond boy staring curiously at Harry.

Harry had noticed the boy had entered the cab sneering at the other two occupants, it was why he added that last part, he had read that the Malfoy's were pureblood supremacist, but he had read in some cases that can cause their magic to die out.

"Because all this, halfblood, pureblood, and mudblood ideal are all ridiculous, we need muggleborns to introduce new power… if purebloods continue to inbreed and be with other pureblood, their magic will eventually die out, and then they become "squibs", and I know what you're all going to say about Slytherin, but I have a theory, I need to gather more information before I can prove it though, but really all you need to do is think of the times back then."

Before anyone could reply a voice sounded out through the cab.

"WE ARE APPROACHING HOGSMEADE STATION, CAN ALL STUDENTS CHANGE INTO THEIR UNIFORM AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE"

All of three of them looked at each other in shock, surely that much time hadn't passed already? The only one not is shock was Draco.

Hermione had left to go change in the girls lavatory, Draco also left, having already been in his uniform had decided to go and find his friends, leaving both Harry and Ron to change on their own.

Ron looked over at Harry and said, "It's going to be one interesting sorting to say the least."

* * *

As the boats traveled across the lake, the castle soon came into view, gasp of 'Ahhs' and 'Ohhs' sounded from all around.

And it truly was a sight, the castle was massive, with seemingly millions of windows that had million lights shining back; the moonlight reflected the castle into the clear lake below, making it reflect back like a perfect mirror.

When the boats reached the sure, they all hopped out and followed the giant man to the doors, there stood a stern looking lady who thanked the man who said his name was "Hagrid".

The woman's gaze looked over them all appraisingly, no one dared speak out, instinct telling them all to hold their tongues.

"Welcome new students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am professor McGonagall. Once you are all inside the entrance hall I would like you all to line up behind the large double doors you will find on your right, there you shall wait to be let in and be sorted into your new house.

Now your house is like your family, and there will be certain rules that you must respect, and you _are_ expected to follow them, no excuses, understand?" at this her gaze looked over at Harry, as if she expected him to break all the rules.

Once a round of "yes professor" was heard the woman spoke once more.

"Good. Now if you all follow me," As the professor turned the doors opened on their own, another round of gasps were heard as they entered the castle, the floors and grand staircases were made of such beautiful marble, and there was massive candle lit chandeliers above them, floating, it was a really beautiful sight.

Even more beautiful was the Great Hall.

Four long tables laid out vertically across the room, and at the front on a platform another table, this one laid out horizontally, had all the staff (for who else could they be) seated behind.

Just in front of the platform sat a lone stoll with an old hat on top.

Harry stared at the hat, waiting for something to happen, _anything_… except.

_**Oh you may not think me pretty, **_

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts**_ _**Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be. **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folks use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

Except that… not for a second did he think it would begin singing.

As he examined the room he felt himself begin to zone out, until he heard a familiar name being called out.

"Granger, Hermione."

He looked over at his new friend and whispered a "good luck" she gave him a slightly absent smile, a thoughtful look on her face as she walked up to the stall, he watched as she looked over all the tables curiously.

As the hat was placed on her head, and fell slightly over her eyes, he waited patiently for her to be sorted, he wasn't surprised when the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped at their new recruit, he himself clapped along with Ron and Draco, the both of them also had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Soon Draco was called up, "RAVENCLAW!".

A slight stunned silence followed before a light amount of clapping followed.

Then it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry."

The whole room let up with whispers as people tried to crane their necks to try and see him some of even tried to stand.

As he approached the stool, he looked up into the eyes of the Headmaster-well Harry assumed he was the headmaster anyway-twinkling blue eyes stared into emerald green.

As he sat down on the stool, the last thing he saw was practically everyone starting with shock at him. _Shees, they know how old I am so surely they knew he would be starting school now?_

He heard a voice that wasn't his own chuckle, it honestly sounded like it came from the back of his mind, and that left him worried for all of ten seconds before he realised that hat could communicate through his thoughts.

_Indeed I can… Now the question is, where to put you? You are loyal… but not loyal enough to be a hufflepuff… you are brave, and can be a bit… head on shall we say, however I wouldn't say you were Gryffindor material… now Ravenclaw there's a house for you, you have friends there already… and perhaps thats all you need there… Or Slytherin, and you have a very special trait for their… hmm… yes… I think I know just the house for you… "SLYTHERIN!"_

As he lifted the hat off his head he once again meet the shocked faces of all the students, even as he looked at all the teachers they looked on in shock.

As he sat down next to boy who looked like the book worm type, and had introduced himself as "Theodore Nott" he felt himself zone out again until,

"Weasley, Ronald."

He watched as his red haired friend sat on the stool, the hat falling over his eyes, he wondered if what he had said to the boy on the train had any impact…

"SLYTHERIN!"

_I guess it did._

* * *

A/N: And end chapter… gosh… This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote.. how was it?

Its 2:20 in the morning for me now, and I'm tired… I seem to be picking up my bad habit of writing at night again, and I to be up early tomorrow as well… or rather later today, oh well :P

I'm sorry is this chapter is too long… or weird… my writing may be a little different when I'm sleepy I don't know.

Anyway thankyou for all those who have faved and followed, and many thank you's too Joleigh13, delenda est c, WRose for the reviews.

I hope you guys like this chapter, please R&R

~Crow


	6. The feast

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter five: The feast**

**A/N:** I was thinking of getting a beta for this story… what do you guys think? I wouldn't need one that has to get back to me asap… just one that gets it back to me within a week… or do you think this story is good without one?

I also would like to add that at some point in future chapters there will be POV swaps, so that way you can see what the others are up to.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. All chapters will be at least 1,000 words or more.

_People's thoughts_

_**Script from the stories or movies**_

* * *

The silence that followed after Ron was just as deafening as Harry's had been, there was only a few claps from the Slytherin table, though most of the school was stunned almost everyone thinking _a Weasley in Slytherin?_

"What the hell!?"

Everyone looked over to the Gryffindor table, a red head stared at Ron with both confusement and betrayal, a 'Head boy' badge pinned to his chest.

"Language Mr. Weasley." Called out professor McGonagall, though she seemed a little shocked too.

_Hmm, how strange of everyone to act this way…_

After snapping out of it she continued on with the last few remaining first years, then it was on to the feast, though there was still some whispers flying about, like: "How did a _Malfoynot_ be a Slytherin?" or "How did a _Weasley become_ a Slytherin?" and even "The boy-who-lived.. in _Slytherin_… is this a joke?"

Was such a reaction necessary? What was wrong with where they were placed? Did they not have their own rights to be where they wanted to be? To be who they wanted to be?

_What_ a society… even the children expected everyone to have a certain place, a certain part to play… _Hmm… I wonder what this society would do now… three little changes… may be all it could take._

_Besides… what was wrong with Slytherin!?_

After the feast was finished the Headmaster stood up and began his speech, Harry noticed that the sparkle that was in his eyes when he previously had looked before sitting on the stool had dulled down some, however was still there, albeit dim.

Harry found his mind wandering to other things, he was starting to wonder if he had ADD, especially with how he keeps losing focus, but saying that there was now too many things to think about, things that were too interesting to ignore, or things, that needed to be taken into consideration… Oh he had a lot to write in his journal… and soon he would be able to answer most of them, he would just have to wait till he could get his trunk again.

He vaguely heard the headmaster warn them away from the third floor… _hmm I guess thats another thing to add to the list._

* * *

After Dumbledore's speech the head of house's lead the students to their Dorm room's, Harry and Ron walked next to each other.

Harry's expression one a mixture of thoughtfulness and curiosity, whereas Ron's was a mix of child like glee, curiosity, and nervousness, though didn't come quite a shock to Harry, from what he could make from all the whispers was that Ron's whole family had been sorted into Gryffindor (just like Draco's were in Slytherin) and were against what they believed Slytherin to stand for, Harry had heard some of the  
Slytherin's call Ron's family 'Blood traitors' which made them confused to why he would of been sorted into Slytherin.

The whispers about him were even more… shall we say 'odd', someone even said that perhaps he was the Dark Lord incarnate… people just stared at him. _Moron_.

The path they took lead down the stairs and into the dungeons, he also began to note just how colder it was getting, not enough to be considered freezing, but enough to be considered chilly and perhaps want to make you dress more warmly, he just hopped that their dorms wouldn't be like this.

They finally came to a halt in front of a portrait of a woman with dark navy blue hair with a green snake draped across her shoulders, if it weren't for the fact that Ron had warned him about moving pictures, what happened next would have probably made him jump in shock.

The silvery eyes of the lady locked onto the Head girl, "Password?"

Harry noted how the lady seemed to hiss out the word.

"*Potest sanguis."

The lady gave a small smile and nod of her head, the sound of the door unlocking alerted the two 'head' students that they could finally go in, pushing open the door it revealed a spacious and most stunning common room, the interior design was the Slytherin colours of black, green and silver, the furniture was either all green with silver patterns or all black with silver patterns, the wooden furniture was of a dark mahogany wood, and most of the furniture had carvings of snakes on them.

There was stares in the middle, at the back of the room, there was a slight balcony that went around half the room, Harry assumed that up those stairs lay way to their rooms.

As all the first year Slytherins looked around, looking a little gobsmacked, the head girl and boy turned and studied them all, looking over each face and etching them to memory, silently calculating and judging them all one by one, their gazes lingering slightly on Ron and Harry, some of the new years they knew already, one way or another.

They waited for all other students to head off to their dorm rooms before the head boy said,

"Welcome first year Slytherins, to your new home."

* * *

**A/N:** How was this chapter? Not as long as the last I know…

Thank you everyone who faved and followed this and thank you too: Joleigh13,WRose, ibterismith50, 'Guest', Anaelyssa, delenda est c, Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea, Kimmiekitten75, fireycloud for all the wonderful reviews… you all seemed shocked Ron was in Slytherin.. has it not been done before?

Hehe I always thought Ron tended to have Slytherin mannerisms.. in a Gryffindor way, also I like Harry and Ron being friends, no matter what… so there will be no Ron bashing… there may be a little Ginny bashing but no Ron… we like Ron.

As for Dumbledore… well I'm undecided at the moment, I hated how he so obviously manipulated Harry (not to mention any other's) however he always did it for the good and things seemed to work it fine, so… we'll see.

(Do you guys think I should get a beta?)

Anyway please R&R

~Crow

*Latin for Blood is Power


	7. It didn't even matter

**A story about a boy with a scar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter six: It didn't even matter**

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the late update but I've been kinda busy, finally got a new job which is good and also a new computer so I can finally see what I'm writing again, anyway on with the story.

I would also like to add that to write this story I have to use WordPad, which means that it doesn't show any of my incorrect spelling so sorry about that! -_-

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, all chapters will at least be 1,000 words or more

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Harry's POV)

"Welcome first year Slytherins, to your new home."

The boy gestured for them all to take seats by one of the fire places on the left side of the room, once all the first years were seated the head boy continued.

"We have a few house rules that we expect you all to follow.

If any of you ever have a problem then find an older student, prefect or myself and Andria or our head of house Professor Snape, don't bother asking anyone else from outside our house as they could care less about you and your well being just for being a Slytherin, this whole school, even most of the teachers are biased towards our house, with a few exceptions of some of the students from the Ravenclaw house."

Harry was only half listening to what the older student was saying, he was more focused on subtly spying on his fellow first years, he had noticed them eyeing both him and Ron with mixed calculating looks, clearly they were all not sure what to make of them.

That didn't surprise him much, he had read in some of his books that most supporters of Lord Voldemort were from Slytherin, and that Slytherin house was considered to be _dark_, so he guessed you could say it was shocking for the supposed savior of light to be sorted into the house of Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like the wiziarding world was expecting.

Harry had to suppress a laugh from escaping, _this society is truly something else, its like they hardly understand magic at all!_

What he couldn't understand however was why they were all so shocked to have Ron in Slytherin, he was after all a pureblood, surely it wasn't because all of his siblings were sorted into Gryffindor... No, there seemed to be more to it than that, Harry new he had a lot more things to research, espically with all this blood supremecy.

All this pureblood and mudblood nonsense, was just that, nonsense. Surely after all these years the purebloods have noticed their magic slowly weakening? Or perhaps they really are all just to arragont to notice?

Harry had thought it was obvious, but apparently all the discriminations he had been reading about muggleborns and halfborns had proved him wrong.

Surely they should of guessed, hell figured out even, that there were consequences to interbreeding just to stay _pureblooded_. In the end it didn't even matter.

_I mean whats more purer? A powerful witch or wizard... or a squib?_

* * *

(Ron's POV)

He was still a little shocked to be sorted into Slytherin, after all thats where his family has gone, not to mention thats where he was expected to go.

However he coulndn't help but feel this was the right place for him, that he made the right choice in asking the hat to _not_ put him with his brothers in Gryffindor, and the hat even agreed with him, had even said that perhaps Gryffindor wasn't the best place for him, had gone through the other options but none were suited for him, except the last one, Slytherin. No, that was the house for him.

He knew this was right by him, besides he had finally got his wish, his wish to move out the shadows of his brothers, and being in Slytherin, well, no one would ever say he was like his brothers now... _my brothers..._

He had heard his brother Percy's outraged cry, seen the look of shook on his face, he had no doubt in his mind that by tomorrow morning he would be recieving a letter from his parents about being sorted into Slytherin, listening to the head boys speach about most of the school being biased against the house of Slytherin reminded him that _his_ family was biased against the house of Slytherin, that only dark wiziards went into Slytherin, but that wasn't completely true... something that Harry had said..._ Harry_.

Harry, wasn't Harry himself proff that Slytherin wasn't _comp__letely_ dark (of course there was no denying that Slytherin was indeed somewhat dark). He had always wanted to meet Harry Potter, after all he was a _celebrity _but he never expected to become friends with the boy, but he was most definetly not what Ron had expected, to be honest he was expecting another Draco Malfoy, a spoilt little rich kid, though Harry soon said other wise, even claiming not to of known anything about magic till he got his letter.

There was just something about Harry though... he couldn't put his finger on it... but he knew that the young boy had the power to change the world, the weird thing about it was that right now, Harry was just another first year student like himself, yet had already made a few big changes happen, for example he was the first Weasley in over a century to be sorted into Slytherin, and then there was Draco Malfoy, for as long as he's known the boy he had been an aragont toe rag, boasting about being exactly like _"Daddy_" when he grows up, even being sorted into Slytherin_, "A slytherin through and through!" _he had the boy state loudly to a group of his friends once when they were all at party at the ministry or something.

But now look, just one conversation with Harry and the blonde boy was now in Ravenclaw, not to mention friends with a muggleborn, well, on talking terms with one anyway, but in the end, will it even matter?

_Well its going to be one heck of a year thats for sure._

* * *

(Harry's POV)

He finally came back to reality when the head girl began speaking again.

"Right, for a quick little activity so you all can learn each others names, we are going to go around in a circle and tell everyone are name and what we did for the summer holiday for example I'll go first, my name is Andria Morgan, and for the summer holiday me and my family went traveling around Europe, right you can go next," she said, smiling softly to the blonde girl next to her.

Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, with her pale, almost flawless skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, quite the little door as his mum would say.

Clearing her throat the girl looked around and began to introduce herself,

"My name is Daphne Greengrass and over the summer me and my mother went to France with Pansy and her mother to see a fashion show by the wonderful 'Beau' Lilium."

_... The what.. the 'Beautiful Lilly'... Well alrighty then._

The next person was another girl, Pansy Parkinson, who confirmed what Daphne had said, and unlike Daphne Harry couldn't help but notice that she reminded him of a pug dog, though he had a feeling that she would be a lot prettier in a few years time.

This continued on for a while till it got to Ron and himself. You could practically hug the tension in the air.

Ron looked over at him questioningly, as if to say "if I speak will they attack me?" before standing and looking over to the majority of students, focusing on the currently empty portrait above the fireplace instead of the cautious, curious and calculating faces of the other first year students.

Taking in a deep breath he began, "My name is Ronald Weasley, and over the summer holiday I just spent the time playing quidditch with my brothers and little sister."

Sitting back down he looked over to Harry.

Slowly getting up he looked at the group, he could practically see the wheels in their heads turning, he really was going to have fun messing with them all this year thats for sure.

"My name is Harrison Thompson, but you can call me Harry-"

"Potter."

Harry was cut of by the a mousy brown haired by, Theodore Nott if he was correct.

Harry looked at him blanky before saying "What."

The other boy rolled his eyes before looking at him as if he was stupid. "Your name is Harry Potter, and there's no point trying to trick us into making us believe other wise."

This was followed by a few snickers as the other kids looked at one another before giving Harry the same look that Theo had given him.

Harry sat back down, raising an eye brow at the other boy.

"Would you like to tell everyone what I did for the summer holidays?"

The boy looked at him a little startled, "What?"

"You heard me."

Sneering he stood up and looked out everyone, putting on a high voice as though to immatae him (though Harry knew he sounded nothing like that).

"I'm Harry Potter, and over the summer holidays I signed so many autographs you wouldn't even believe it."

Everyone, par from Ron and himself began laughing, even the head boy and girl were chuckling, thinking the same thing as the first years, that Harry Potter was just a little boy looking for attention and praises for ending the dark lord, well not in this house, never in _this_ house, and if that's what Harry wanted, boy was he in for a surprise.

Harry began chuckling with them, but it wasn't friendly, something about it seemed off, eventually they had all stopped laughing, now only the _odd_ chuckling was left.

Finally he stopped, his green eyes locked onto Theodore's hazel ones.

"Magic" he said.

Hazel eyes squinted in confusion. "What?"

"Magic," He said again "That's what I was doing over the summer holidays... or rather, that's what I discovered over the holidays."

Now everyone, par from Ron, was looking at him in confusion. Still keeping his eyes locked on Theo's he continued.

"During the summer holidays I received a letter, at first I believed it to be the wrong address, as it was addressed to a 'Harry James Potter' and _my_ name is Harrison James Lewis Thompson, it took me a moment for me to realize that this letter was indeed for me, however whoever sent it had not known that I had been _adopted_," At the he stared pointedly at the boy who had the decency to blush lightly, before looking over at the other children.

"Of course when I first read the letter I thought it was just silly little joke, but after reading it again and thinking things through it occurred to me that it may indeed be true, that I really could do magic, after all it would explain many things, because you see, when I got that letter, that was the first time I found out that magic exsisted, so whatever little ideas or stories you've got or heard about me in your head, you might as well forget them because I'm certain that everything you've heard about me is all incorrect."

A moment of silence before-

"B-but the books-

"My father said-

"My mum-

"I heard-"

Harry sighed, and began shaking his head at the protests and denial of the other students before muttering to himself.

"In the end it didn't even matter."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter... it was more of a filler really, so I'm sorry if its sucky, but I've been busy with work and we have a sale this weekend so things are a little hetic with getting ready for that.

Anyway thank you to all those who faved and followed this story, and my thanks go to: RebeliousOne, Joleigh13, ORKCHILD, delenda est c, WRose and Moon's Lullaby for the reviews!

(Still not sure whether or not to get a beta for this story)

Anyway please R&R~


End file.
